Love's Dark Mystery
by Risika Braeke
Summary: This story is being rewritten.  Please read still and then email me about things that could be changed and altered i welcome advice.  my email is .  Please let me know what i need to change so i can make the story the best it can be
1. Chapter 1

Love's Dark Mystery

A Hiei Love Story

Chapter One

"Hmmm…no please don't," I mumbled in my sleep. I screamed and sat bolt upright sweating and breathing hard. It was the same dream every night for the past few weeks and I still didn't even know what it meant. _Why do I keep having this same dream and never get any farther then seeing a shadow kill my parents._ I shook off the fear and looked at the clock it was three in the morning.

"Argh, every time I have that dream I wake up at this hour but what does it mean," I laid back down and stared at the ceiling, "I'm never going to get to sleep now." It was always the same thing every time I had that dream. I got up, took off my clothes and looked at my body in my full-length mirror. I had a relatively flawless body except for I had this strange tattoo that went from my neck down my arms and torso then down to my knees. People thought it was a cool thing since I was in high school but I thought it was strange because whenever I got mad at home I began to glow and everything goes dark but I never knew why. I spent the next two hours trying to figure out what the dreams meant before I got into the shower and went to school. As I made my way to first class I ran into Yusuke, I mean he's a good guy but he was always such a jerk.

"Hey Leiko, what's up?" he said as we walked together to school. My full name was Leiko Karasu Michiko. It meant arrogant raven beauty; which is very true. I have dark ebony hair with silvery blonde stripes. They weren't highlights like I tell everyone I was actually born with them. I was about 5'1" and slim with pale skin.

"Nothing really I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I said with a yawn. I never told anyone about the dreams I had because I thought people would think I was crazy.

"Ok so otherwise you're ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be ok?" I said a little annoyed. He was usually so concerned over nothing. I walked into school and right to my first class and sat down. I noticed a redhead and a dark haired boy standing in a corner in deep conversation. They might have been new but the redhead was making friends quickly…well at least the girls were fawning over him like crazy. _Hmph the girls are just being stupid. _

"Class," the teacher said, "I would like to introduce our new students…Shuichi Minamino and Hiei Jaganshi." _Hmmm they seem very strange like they aren't even of this world. _ They went and took their seats and it just so happen that Shuichi took the seat next to me in the front row.

"Hi, I guess I'm going to be sitting next to you from now on." He said shyly.

"Yeah just don't expect me to be nice to you." I said then looked up at the board and started to work on the problems the teacher was putting up on the board. I looked over at Shuichi's paper and saw that he was already finished with the questions and I wasn't even finished with the second one. _What is this guy a pretty human cyborg?_ I giggled to myself and Shuichi looked over at me with a confused look on his face.

'What is so funny' he wrote on his paper.

'Nothing that concerns you pretty boy' I wrote back and continued listening to the teacher as she explained the problems. Twenty minutes later the bell finally rings. I quickly gathered my things and headed for my locker. I realized that they were following me to my locker and had one on either side of mine. I opened my locker but then the short dark haired boy shut it.

"Hey what's you problem a simple excuse me would've worked," I said as I put in my combination again.

"Hn," he said as he got a bad and headed towards the gym. _Oh shit he's in my gym class to could this possibly get any worse?_ I got my locker back open, got my clothes, and headed for the locker room. As I opened the door I was greeted by the giggles of my fellow classmates talking about the new guys.

"Hey have you seen the new guys?" said my buddy Majo as she began to get dressed next to me.

"Yeah I have the short one is already on my shit list," I chuckled as I pulled on my purple shirt and yellow shorts.

"I've already planned to ask them both out today in gym so don't either of you think of asking them out," said Maguro, the school bicycle everyone has had a ride on her. I stood up straight and saluted her while saying;

"Thank you Captain Fishy for pointing out the obvious," I said being funny as she gave me a dirty look then stomped off. I turned back to Majo and we high-fived then headed out to our squads to stretch. Like always the boys were already out there waiting for the girls to start. I looked at my spot and lucky me there was Mr. Happy Pants and pretty boy on either side of me. _Oh my god they can't leave me alone for two minutes can they?_ I sighed and headed for my spot with Maguro at me the whole way there. She was stuck next to the biggest geek in the school. Majo got all starry eyed when she saw that she was standing next to Shuichi.

"Oh my god he is so hot!" she said to me before we got close enough for the boys to hear us. I rolled my eyes and sat down as the teacher came in and took control of his class.

"Ok time for stretching," he said as we all moaned together. I reached over my head with my left arm and hit someone accidentally. I looked over and saw a very upset short boy.

"…Sorry…" I said and looked away to continue my stretching. I saw Shuichi and Majo flirting like mad men, so I started to poke him in the head. He turned to me and my poke frenzy.

"Yes what is it?" he asked politely. I continued to poke him and said;

"I noticed you were flirting with my best friend so I wanted to see if you were worthy with my poke test." I continued to poke him in the forehead. He grabbed my hand and looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm not flirting… I'm talking in a friendly way," he had a serious look on his face. I start to snicker at him.

"Yeah I see how 'friendly' your talk is. Just do us all a favor and keep it PG-13, ok?" I snickered at him again as he turned as red as a tomato. He turns back to Majo and I turn back to my stretching only to be greeted by the palm of a hand right against my forehead. I squealed and stupidly tried to duck after being hit.

"Hn, sorry onna," I heard and looked over to see Hiei smirking at me.

" Yeah right onni you did that on purpose," he smirked at me again. I acted as if I was going to stretch again but instead hit him in the back of the head hard enough to make him go forward a little. I smirked again and went to stretch for real but was hit AGAIN in the forehead. Now it was getting annoying. I turned to yell at him that it was enough but saw Shuichi behind him with an unusual smile on his face. Next think I know I'm locking lips with the short boy. I immediately pulled back and felt my face getting hot from embarrassment as Shuichi and Majo laughed hysterically. The short boy looked really upset with Shuichi but I couldn't blame him since I was pissed with Majo.

"What's the matter Hiei, I thought that you told me that she was a cutie," he teased smiling.

"No baka why would I say that I don't even know her and here you make me kiss her," he said angrily as I smiled. _Hmmm he kinda cute when he gets mad…no you fool don't fall for him now._ I smacked my forehead as I hear Hiei and I are together for tennis. Maguro has a look of death in her eyes when she heard that she was paired with some geek in the class. As we walked out onto the courts we found out that we were facing Shuichi and Majo, which made me smile because she was never good at tennis and I was ok. As I served up the ball to Majo she bounced it and then smacked it to Hiei who hit it and Shuichi got to it. _Damn this is a boring game._ I thought turning around to see how everyone else was doing.

"Leiko look out," Majo yelled but it was too late. The ball hit me square in the back of the head and everything went black.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking up into Shuichi's concerned face. He smiled as relief washed over his face.

"Good you're awake," he said as I sat up holding my head.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around when I realized that I was still out on the tennis court.

"Your on the tennis court still." Hiei said.

"Damn what did I get hit with?" I asked curiously as I stood up with Shuichi's help.

"You accidentally got hit by the ball when Shuichi returned it." Hiei said. _Damn_ I thought _he must've hit it pretty hard to knock me out._ And that confirmed my thoughts in first class that they are not of this world. As class ended Majo helped me walk into the locker room and get me dressed. All the while asking me if I was ok.

"Yes for the final time I'm fine it ws just a bump on the head," I said thoroughly annoyed now.

"Ok I'm just making sure because you don't look well," she said a little taken aback.

"It's ok you just worry too much", I said smiling softly and she smiled too. As we walked out, I saw Yusuke, Hiei, Shuichi, and some orange haired boy that I heard was Kuwabara. _Well atleast they are with Yusuke._

"Hey Leiko come here," Yusuke yelled as I stopped with a cringe.

"What do you want, Urameshi?" I asked annoyed that he interrupted my train of thought.

"Just come here I'll explain later," he said as I walked toward the group. They all looked at me warily like I was going to attack them or something.

"We have some shocking news to tell you", Shuichi started. My eyes widened a little and I started to say something but he raised a hand.

"This might be a bit of a shock but you're a demon." He said calmly.

"I'm a what?" I asked still very confused about what he just said, "But how can I be a…demon Shuichi?"

"First of all," Yusuke started, "lets clear a few things up. Leiko Shuichi's real name is Kurama and both Hiei and Kurama are demons, that's how they know that you are too." _Woah wait a minuteno wonder I felt safe with them._

"But that still doesn't answer my question of how I'm a demon. I mean if I am then what kind of demon am I?" I asked my head spinning from all the information. I saw starting to get a headache. I put my hand on my head and shut my eyes as I staggered to trying to stay upright. I wanted the spinning to stop.

"Leiko, are you alright," Yusuke asked now he was very concerned.

"I'm…," but before I finished everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hmm what happened?" I said quietly as I opened my eyes. I stared up at the ceiling. Something looks familiar I thought to myself. That's when I realized that I was in my bedroom on my bed. I sat up and saw Hiei sitting in the chair across the room.

"About time you woke up onna," he said and came over to me. I looked at him and saw a sword on his belt. Kurama then came in and was surprised that I was awake.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around curiously.

"You're in Spirit World now, after you passed out we brought you back here so you could recover from the hex we broke," he said putting a hand on my forehead. It was gentle and almost healing in some sense or another. Just then a girl in a pink kimono and blue hair came in.

"Oh good you're awake," she said happily, "Koenma is wanting to see you."

"Wait a minute who is Koenma and who are you?" I asked I was very confused at this point. Who are these people I thought and why am I here?

"Oh sorry," said the girl, "My name is Botan I guess you can say I'm the Grim Reaper because I bring the souls of the dead here to Spirit World."

"Ok then I guess


End file.
